


【丞立】不胜酒力（R）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: cn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【丞立】不胜酒力（R）

范丞丞*陈立农  
ABO设定（私设如山），AA，清酒*白兰地

要命啊，Alpha的信息素居然也能闻起来那么诱惑的吗。  
白兰地和清酒的香味在碰撞中越来越浓，范丞丞的手滑过陈立农劲细的腰，少年的腰特别白而软，未成型的腹肌摸上去手感极好，而陈立农被他摸得害臊又难耐，抬起眼帘略显不耐烦。“你不行就换我来。”  
“什么不行？”  
说话间范丞丞的手指带着冰凉的润滑剂探了进去，怪异的感觉让陈立农一下子倒吸了一口气环在范丞丞肩上的手臂勒紧了一些，却还是嘴硬地继续说。  
“本来就si啊…反正都是A，又不一定…”  
“我就算是Beta也是我压你。”  
范丞丞不笑的时候五官组合起来有种凌厉而冷漠的感觉，而陈立农此刻被信息素的味道本身就熏得有点醉，觉得此刻故意沉着脸的范丞丞性感得不得了。  
不是人人都可以存在手机里的表情包福西西，是他一个人的，为陈立农疯狂散发着信息素的范丞丞。  
“开Sen么玩笑啦…”  
陈立农对这样偶尔霸道起来的范丞丞毫无抵抗力，但其实他清楚地知道自己的身心都渴望着对方，既出于欲望，更出于爱意，所以即使自己也是Alpha仍甘心做出这样的尝试。  
何况退一万步讲，高贵的皇权，纯血的顶A，这种让人臣服的气质，怎么可能是Beta呢。  
“没和你开玩笑…农农你痛吗…痛我就轻点…”  
“靠…很痛诶…”  
即使用了润滑剂，第二根手指进入的时候还是颇为勉强，范丞丞的手指几乎是被咬住的感觉，他一边用空余的手揉搓着陈立农的胸一边在男孩脖子上留下狂风骤雨般的吻帮助人放松。  
费了好大的劲才能让三根手指都进去，陈立农浑身已经汗淋淋的了，范丞丞忍得难受，硕大的一根抵在入口处，却没有进去。  
陈立农皱起眉头，这人是这个关头了还害羞不成？他不满地捏了一把范丞丞手臂上，发现那个不人知道什么时候去举铁了把肥肉都练成肌肉、二头肌硬得让人惊讶，只好悻悻地又收回手软下声音，“你在等什么啊？”  
“等你求我。”  
范丞丞勾起一个看上去很灿烂在陈立农眼里却无比恶劣的笑容，他撸动着高高翘起的小立农让它前段吐出透明的液体，被润滑扩张的后穴迫切地等待着被填满，前后都不被满足的空虚感让陈立农红了眼眶，他看了一眼范丞丞，对方却依然不为所动，甚至还威胁性地用手摸了摸陈立农的后颈，好像已经用意念标记了无数次。  
“喊我。”  
“丞丞…”  
“不对。”  
“丞丞…”  
“说了不对。”  
“你别太过分齁！”  
陈立农被逗得有点恼了，他已经示弱地喊了两遍名字了哪里还不对，范丞丞的手指再次伸入他体内搅动，贪欢的本能硬是让Alpha的身体也逐渐变得柔软，被按到敏感点时陈立农差点惊叫出声。  
“谁过分了，我是你的Alpha，你为什么要和别的男人那么亲密。”  
范丞丞垂下眼，双子座平时大大咧咧地看上去比谁都洒脱，吃起醋来却特别能钻牛角尖，你以为他不在意的事他都记着呢，甚至他自己以为不在意的事在此刻反映出来也能变成催情的香料。  
陈立农有苦说不出，队里不是A就是B，平常勾肩搭背的时候多了去了，谁会在意那么多啊，可是此刻他被欲望折磨得难耐，范丞丞弹钢琴的手指修长，按在甬道里那酥麻的感觉从尾椎窜上让他觉得不太清醒。  
“要谁，农农你说出来我就给你。”  
范丞丞的嗓音低哑配上清酒冽香的气味给人一种高贵性感的感觉，他在情事里好像换了个人，不是那个在陈立农身边“巨农巨农”逗他玩的小孩子，而是一个在人耳边喊着情话、占有欲爆棚的男人。  
“…要你…”  
“我是？”  
“是我的Alpha…”

话音刚落，蓄势待发已久的性器猛然抵入，陈立农痛得眼泪一下子就冒出来了，手指死死抠着范丞丞的肩膀，用力到指尖发白才把丢脸的尖叫死死掐灭在喉咙里，变成不适的抽气。  
“嘶…”太大了，好痛。  
“放松。”  
范丞丞也不好受，Alpha的身体不似香软的Omega让他可以轻松进入，但那温暖紧致的小穴正啃噬着他最后用来等待陈立农适应的理智。  
“你说得倒是放松…啊…”  
“你是不是就想夹断我换你来…”  
“靠啊都说了很痛好不啦…”  
“真那么痛？”  
“你自己拿根棍子捅一捅不就知道了！嘶…”  
骂骂咧咧一点不浪漫，但却有助于陈立农放松，男孩深呼吸扭了扭腰，范丞丞终于挺进，整根没入时爽得他真情实感想骂句脏话。  
操，谁说Alpha没有搞头，太TM有了吧。  
更何况是陈立农这种身材修长比例优异的Alpha，看着男孩美好匀称的肉体在情欲中变成诱人的粉色本身就是一种享受，更何况，征服另一个Alpha带来的心理上的成就感与满足感是无可替代的。  
有什么比征服另一个顶A更快乐的事吗？  
Omega可能因为情欲而在昏乱中做出本能的渴求，可是让陈立农说出“你是我的Alpha”绝对不可能仅仅因为生理的需求。  
范丞丞感觉到他真正地被需要，作为一个恋人而不是一个发情期的强力抑制剂被需要。  
而同样的，陈立农说出这句话也不意味着臣服，而是意味着认可，即使自己身为Alpha也有可以完全托付的对象，是最大的安全感。  
于是范丞丞的清酒信息素猛烈地爆发了，这冷冽凶残的酒味会让普通Omega产生强烈地被压迫的不适感，但配上陈立农同样浓厚的白兰地信息素却有一种并驾齐驱的融合感，这是强强相遇才会激发的竞争类氛围，浓烈到哪怕现在一个Beta经过他们的房门都会感觉到攻击性，但这种信息素的争斗大大地刺激着房内两个年轻Alpha的神经，呼吸的每一口都让人血脉喷张，每个细胞都高度专注地渴望着对方。  
只有对方这样的Alpha才配得上自己的信息素。  
范丞丞深深地看了一眼陈立农，眼里是自己都想象不到的沉迷暗涌，如果对上一汪泪水可能会被浇灭，偏偏陈立农眼里不会熄灭的火让酒精燃得更旺了，是了，即使现在被压在身下顶弄男孩修长纤细的腿蹬直又蜷起甚至空气中都是压抑着的低声喘息，但陈立农看向范丞丞的眼神永远清澈明朗，充满了压抑着的迷恋。  
确认过眼神，是注定搞AA的人。  
范丞丞喘着粗气顶弄，手也非常有技法地抚慰着漂亮的小立农，时不时用手指刮过铃口，温暖的大手轻轻托举包裹着囊袋。  
这种认识渐渐地伴随着抽插带来的快感一起吞没了两人的理智，范丞丞顶得越来越深，陈立农从一开始的痛慢慢感觉到爽，被人按着插的感觉羞耻又舒服，他的呻吟不小心变了调像从醉酒的小老虎变成了醉奶的兔子，白兰地的信息素渐渐收了，从入口的辛冽变得体现出绵长的回甘，被清酒这种后劲猛烈的信息素包裹。  
第一次在范丞丞手上的套弄和后方的抽查夹击下射精的陈立农克制地不想叫出来，却被范丞丞猛然一顶还是惊叫出声，脑子了空白了好几秒还是范丞丞凑过来的亲吻亲回了神，想责怪对方却又被对方又帅又坏的神情堵得没脾气，才不是他自己也爽得不行舍不得骂。

范丞丞见陈立农爽了一次了便开始专心对付后面，他扣着陈立农的腰方便自己动作，粗大的性器在体内撑开甬道的褶皱，陈立农只感觉自己的腰像是在做深喉一样感到酸软，可是被填满的快感又像波浪一样起起伏伏让他只想被肏得更狠一点，更深一点，情动之中他忍不住把指尖掐进了范丞丞肩头，对方吃痛一顶，一阵要命的舒服让陈立农没忍住呻吟了一声，声音比平常清爽的少年音多了几分魅惑喑哑，后穴也缩了一下，居然自动更湿润了一些，  
范丞丞终于找到了能让陈立农忍不住叫出来的点，他激动又刻意地每一下都顶送到那里，“舒不舒服，农农？”  
回答他的是断断续续的呻吟，陈立农的睫毛挂着汗水眼角熏红，润滑剂顺着他紧实的大腿根流下，微微张嘴的样子让人疯狂。  
范丞丞很满意，这是他的宝贝在说舒服。  
陈立农这样萌脸A身的极品，真的只能用极品形容，微微弓起的脊背蝴蝶骨漂亮无比，但恰到好处的力量感与薄薄的肌肉比起纤细柔弱更带了这具躯体无比美妙的味道。  
这样的Alpha就该被压在身下肏，太骄傲、太可爱，只能被自己这样的Alpha压在身下肏。  
“你这样的Alpha，就…就该配我。”  
事实证明Alpha的身体被肏开了也是无比美味的，汗津津的陈立农就像酒里泡出的梅子，清甜爽口，肉体碰撞的声音和范丞丞霸道的情话听得人面红耳赤，第一次体会这种快感的陈立农就这样放任自己到达了第二次高潮。  
从射精中回过神来的陈立农羞愤难当，搞什么哦Alpha居然能被插射，到底是他太敏感还是范丞丞技术太好…不管是哪个他都不愿意承认啦！  
而范丞丞看着恋人双眼一瞬间的失神，陈立农高潮的瞬间扬起脖颈，喉结的线条有一种让人晕眩的美感，皱起的眉头也很性感，让他忍不住没给人太过回味的时间就开始了加速的冲刺，每一次顶入都又狠又快，如果陈立农是Omega，一定已经被顶到生殖腔了。  
陈立农像是被拖入漩涡的船只一样只能被连带动着动作，手脚无措地陷入灭顶的快感。  
“不要…这么…快…啊…啊…”  
“你…别……唔…”  
等陈立农发出近乎求饶的声音时，范丞丞终于感觉自己要到了，他看着埋在自己肩头的陈立农对他毫无防备地露出后颈的腺体，在射精时还是没忍住咬了一口，回应他的是陈立农也攒着力气在他肩头留下一排整齐牙印。  
大概是觉得自己咬重了，陈立农又悄悄地用舌尖舔了一圈，发现都是薄薄的汗嫌弃地皱起一张小脸。  
“你还嫌弃我？你每次拿我衣服当抹布我都没说什么。”范丞丞失笑，下体并没有急着退出来，只是轻轻掐着陈立农的下巴和他接了一个绵长的酒味浓厚的吻，小兔子的脸有类似于宿醉之后的红晕，配着他无害的表情有种独特的色气。  
“你快…拿出去…”  
“不想。”  
“会不舒服…”  
“乖再让我放一会儿…等会儿我帮你清理。”  
“唉Alpha的身体果然不适合干这种事。”  
“可是我觉得农农你很合适啊，你超棒！里面舒服死了！…你瞪我干什么，我是在夸你啊…嗷嗷嗷别打脸别打脸！媳妇我错了！嗷嗷巨农我错了！你最man最帅！”

然而范丞丞并没有守信地拿出去，没多久他又按着陈立农再来了一次，没办法，你不可能指望一个开荤的年轻健康Alpha只吃一次就满足。  
被压在浴缸里的陈立农又羞又气，如果自己抬得起腿的话凭他半吨级的腿力早把范丞丞踢开了，可是被插的时候真的脑子晕乎乎的完全没有办法不去享受，哪怕腰已经有明天会报废的预感，身体却食髓知味地配合着。  
“我不是Omega啦你做再多次我也没办法怀孕的啦！”最终泡在浴缸里享受范丞丞的清洗服务时陈立农发出了抗议。  
“我以前挺遗憾你不是Omega的，现在觉得你是Alpha真的太好了。”范丞丞抬头看他，刚刚还那么色气凶猛的人却在帮陈立农清理时看着小穴流出来的精液自己也忍不住有点脸红，还好在浴室里并不明显就像是被暖气熏的，他另一只手摸上陈立农平坦的小腹上，“你就…别生孩子，把我的爱全部留在你身体里。”  
“…你这样说怎么感觉像是不愿意帮我清理干净似的。”陈立农故意曲解，掩盖自己听得耳朵尖都发红的害羞事实。为什么不管是冷着脸的范丞丞还是突然变回傻里傻气的福西西他都无力抵抗啊。陈立农低头，却忍不住眉梢眼里都是笑。  
也是，这样多好，我是你的Alpha，你也是我的Alpha。  
标记不一定要靠信息素，靠爱也可以。

 

END

这么长的车而且是第一次ABO看完真的不表扬我一下吗QUQ！

范丞丞*陈立农

ABO设定（私设如山），AA，清酒*白兰地

 

要命啊，Alpha的信息素居然也能闻起来那么诱惑的吗。

白兰地和清酒的香味在碰撞中越来越浓，范丞丞的手滑过陈立农劲细的腰，小孩的腰特别白而软，未成型的腹肌摸上去手感极好，而陈立农被他摸得害臊又难耐，抬起眼帘略显不耐烦。“你不行就换我来。”

“什么不行？”

说话间范丞丞的手指带着冰凉的润滑剂探了进去，怪异的感觉让陈立农一下子倒吸了一口气环在范丞丞肩上的手臂勒紧了一些，却还是嘴硬地继续说。

“本来就si啊…反正都是A，又不一定…”

“我就算是Beta也是我压你。”

范丞丞不笑的时候五官组合起来有种凌厉而冷漠的感觉，而陈立农此刻被信息素的味道本身就熏得有点醉，觉得此刻故意沉着脸的范丞丞性感得不得了。

不是人人都可以存在手机里的表情包福西西，是他一个人的，为陈立农疯狂散发着信息素的范丞丞。

“开Sen么玩笑啦…”

陈立农对这样偶尔霸道起来的范丞丞毫无抵抗力，但其实他清楚地知道自己的身心都渴望着对方，既出于欲望，更出于爱意，所以即使自己也是Alpha仍甘心做出这样的尝试。

何况退一万步讲，高贵的皇权，纯血的顶A，这种让人臣服的气质，怎么可能是Beta呢。

“没和你开玩笑…农农你痛吗…痛我就轻点…”

“靠…很痛诶…”

即使用了润滑剂，第二根手指进入的时候还是颇为勉强，范丞丞的手指几乎是被咬住的感觉，他一边用空余的手揉搓着陈立农的胸一边在男孩脖子上留下狂风骤雨般的吻帮助人放松。

费了好大的劲才能让三根手指都进去，陈立农浑身已经汗淋淋的了，范丞丞忍得难受，硕大的一根抵在入口处，却没有进去。

陈立农皱起眉头，这人是这个关头了还害羞不成？他不满地捏了一把范丞丞手臂上，发现那个不人知道什么时候去举铁了把肥肉都练成肌肉、二头肌硬得让人惊讶，只好悻悻地又收回手软下声音，“你在等什么啊？”

“等你求我。”

范丞丞勾起一个看上去很灿烂在陈立农眼里却无比恶劣的笑容，他撸动着高高翘起的小立农让它前段吐出透明的液体，被润滑扩张的后穴迫切地等待着被填满，前后都不被满足的空虚感让陈立农红了眼眶，他看了一眼范丞丞，对方却依然不为所动，甚至还威胁性地用手摸了摸陈立农的后颈，好像已经用意念标记了无数次。

“喊我。”

“丞丞…”

“不对。”

“丞丞…”

“说了不对。”

“你别太过分齁！”

陈立农被逗得有点恼了，他已经示弱地喊了两遍名字了哪里还不对，范丞丞的手指再次伸入他体内搅动，贪欢的本能硬是让Alpha的身体也逐渐变得柔软，被按到敏感点时陈立农差点惊叫出声。

“谁过分了，我是你的Alpha，你为什么要和别的男人那么亲密。”

范丞丞垂下眼，双子座平时大大咧咧地看上去比谁都洒脱，吃起醋来却特别能钻牛角尖，你以为他不在意的事他都记着呢，甚至他自己以为不在意的事在此刻反映出来也能变成催情的香料。

陈立农有苦说不出，队里不是A就是B，平常勾肩搭背的时候多了去了，谁会在意那么多啊，可是此刻他被欲望折磨得难耐，范丞丞弹钢琴的手指修长，按在甬道里那酥麻的感觉从尾椎窜上让他觉得不太清醒。

“要谁，农农你说出来我就给你。”

范丞丞的嗓音低哑配上清酒冽香的气味给人一种高贵性感的感觉，他在情事里好像换了个人，不是那个在陈立农身边“巨农巨农”逗他玩的小孩子，而是一个在人耳边喊着情话、占有欲爆棚的男人。

“…要你…”

“我是？”

“是我的Alpha…”

 

话音刚落，蓄势待发已久的性器猛然抵入，陈立农痛得眼泪一下子就冒出来了，手指死死抠着范丞丞的肩膀，用力到指尖发白才把丢脸的尖叫死死掐灭在喉咙里，变成不适的抽气。

“嘶…”太大了，好痛。

“放松。”

范丞丞也不好受，Alpha的身体不似香软的Omega让他可以轻松进入，但那温暖紧致的小穴正啃噬着他最后用来等待陈立农适应的理智。

“你说得倒是放松…啊…”

“你是不是就想夹断我换你来…”

“靠啊都说了很痛好不啦…”

“真那么痛？”

“你自己拿根棍子捅一捅不就知道了！嘶…”

骂骂咧咧一点不浪漫，但却有助于陈立农放松，男孩深呼吸扭了扭腰，范丞丞终于挺进，整根没入时爽得他真情实感想骂句脏话。

操，谁说Alpha没有搞头，太TM有了吧。

更何况是陈立农这种身材修长比例优异的Alpha，看着男孩美好匀称的肉体在情欲中变成诱人的粉色本身就是一种享受，更何况，征服另一个Alpha带来的心理上的成就感与满足感是无可替代的。

有什么比征服另一个顶A更快乐的事吗？

Omega可能因为情欲而在昏乱中做出本能的渴求，可是让陈立农说出“你是我的Alpha”绝对不可能仅仅因为生理的需求。

范丞丞感觉到他真正地被需要，作为一个恋人而不是一个发情期的强力抑制剂被需要。

而同样的，陈立农说出这句话也不意味着臣服，而是意味着认可，即使自己身为Alpha也有可以完全托付的对象，是最大的安全感。

于是范丞丞的清酒信息素猛烈地爆发了，这冷冽凶残的酒味会让普通Omega产生强烈地被压迫的不适感，但配上陈立农同样浓厚的白兰地信息素却有一种并驾齐驱的融合感，这是强强相遇才会激发的竞争类氛围，浓烈到哪怕现在一个Beta经过他们的房门都会感觉到攻击性，但这种信息素的争斗大大地刺激着房内两个年轻Alpha的神经，呼吸的每一口都让人血脉喷张，每个细胞都高度专注地渴望着对方。

只有对方这样的Alpha才配得上自己的信息素。

范丞丞深深地看了一眼陈立农，眼里是自己都想象不到的沉迷暗涌，如果对上一汪泪水可能会被浇灭，偏偏陈立农眼里不会熄灭的火让酒精燃得更旺了，是了，即使现在被压在身下顶弄男孩修长纤细的腿蹬直又蜷起甚至空气中都是压抑着的低声喘息，但陈立农看向范丞丞的眼神永远清澈明朗，充满了压抑着的迷恋。

确认过眼神，是注定搞AA的人。

范丞丞喘着粗气顶弄，手也非常有技法地抚慰着漂亮的小立农，时不时用手指刮过铃口，温暖的大手轻轻托举包裹着囊袋。

这种认识渐渐地伴随着抽插带来的快感一起吞没了两人的理智，范丞丞顶得越来越深，陈立农从一开始的痛慢慢感觉到爽，被人按着插的感觉羞耻又舒服，他的呻吟不小心变了调像从醉酒的小老虎变成了醉奶的兔子，白兰地的信息素渐渐收了，从入口的辛冽变得体现出绵长的回甘，被清酒这种后劲猛烈的信息素包裹。

第一次在范丞丞手上的套弄和后方的抽查夹击下射精的陈立农克制地不想叫出来，却被范丞丞猛然一顶还是惊叫出声，脑子了空白了好几秒还是范丞丞凑过来的亲吻亲回了神，想责怪对方却又被对方又帅又坏的神情堵得没脾气，才不是他自己也爽得不行舍不得骂。

 

范丞丞见陈立农爽了一次了便开始专心对付后面，他扣着陈立农的腰方便自己动作，粗大的性器在体内撑开甬道的褶皱，陈立农只感觉自己的腰像是在做深喉一样感到酸软，可是被填满的快感又像波浪一样起起伏伏让他只想被肏得更狠一点，更深一点，情动之中他忍不住把指尖掐进了范丞丞肩头，对方吃痛一顶，一阵要命的舒服让陈立农没忍住呻吟了一声，声音比平常清爽的少年音多了几分魅惑喑哑，后穴也缩了一下，居然自动更湿润了一些，

范丞丞终于找到了能让陈立农忍不住叫出来的点，他激动又刻意地每一下都顶送到那里，“舒不舒服，农农？”

回答他的是断断续续的呻吟，陈立农的睫毛挂着汗水眼角熏红，润滑剂顺着他紧实的大腿根流下，微微张嘴的样子让人疯狂。

范丞丞很满意，这是他的宝贝在说舒服。

陈立农这样萌脸A身的极品，真的只能用极品形容，微微弓起的脊背蝴蝶骨漂亮无比，但恰到好处的力量感与薄薄的肌肉比起纤细柔弱更带了这具躯体无比美妙的味道。

这样的Alpha就该被压在身下肏，太骄傲、太可爱，只能被自己这样的Alpha压在身下肏。

“你这样的Alpha，就…就该配我。”

事实证明Alpha的身体被肏开了也是无比美味的，汗津津的陈立农就像酒里泡出的梅子，清甜爽口，肉体碰撞的声音和范丞丞霸道的情话听得人面红耳赤，第一次体会这种快感的陈立农就这样放任自己到达了第二次高潮。

从射精中回过神来的陈立农羞愤难当，搞什么哦Alpha居然能被插射，到底是他太敏感还是范丞丞技术太好…不管是哪个他都不愿意承认啦！

而范丞丞看着恋人双眼一瞬间的失神，陈立农高潮的瞬间扬起脖颈，喉结的线条有一种让人晕眩的美感，皱起的眉头也很性感，让他忍不住没给人太过回味的时间就开始了加速的冲刺，每一次顶入都又狠又快，如果陈立农是Omega，一定已经被顶到生殖腔了。

陈立农像是被拖入漩涡的船只一样只能被连带动着动作，手脚无措地陷入灭顶的快感。

“不要…这么…快…啊…啊…”

“你…别……唔…”

等陈立农发出近乎求饶的声音时，范丞丞终于感觉自己要到了，他看着埋在自己肩头的陈立农对他毫无防备地露出后颈的腺体，在射精时还是没忍住咬了一口，回应他的是陈立农也攒着力气在他肩头留下一排整齐牙印。

大概是觉得自己咬重了，陈立农又悄悄地用舌尖舔了一圈，发现都是薄薄的汗嫌弃地皱起一张小脸。

“你还嫌弃我？你每次拿我衣服当抹布我都没说什么。”范丞丞失笑，下体并没有急着退出来，只是轻轻掐着陈立农的下巴和他接了一个绵长的酒味浓厚的吻，小兔子的脸有类似于宿醉之后的红晕，配着他无害的表情有种独特的色气。

“你快…拿出去…”

“不想。”

“会不舒服…”

“乖再让我放一会儿…等会儿我帮你清理。”

“唉Alpha的身体果然不适合干这种事。”

“可是我觉得农农你很合适啊，你超棒！里面舒服死了！…你瞪我干什么，我是在夸你啊…嗷嗷嗷别打脸别打脸！媳妇我错了！嗷嗷巨农我错了！你最man最帅！”

 

然而范丞丞并没有守信地拿出去，没多久他又按着陈立农再来了一次，没办法，你不可能指望一个开荤的年轻健康Alpha只吃一次就满足。

被压在浴缸里的陈立农又羞又气，如果自己抬得起腿的话凭他半吨级的腿力早把范丞丞踢开了，可是被插的时候真的脑子晕乎乎的完全没有办法不去享受，哪怕腰已经有明天会报废的预感，身体却食髓知味地配合着。

“我不是Omega啦你做再多次我也没办法怀孕的啦！”最终泡在浴缸里享受范丞丞的清洗服务时陈立农发出了抗议。

“我以前挺遗憾你不是Omega的，现在觉得你是Alpha真的太好了。”范丞丞抬头看他，刚刚还那么色气凶猛的人却在帮陈立农清理时看着小穴流出来的精液自己也忍不住有点脸红，还好在浴室里并不明显就像是被暖气熏的，他另一只手摸上陈立农平坦的小腹上，“你就…别生孩子，把我的爱全部留在你身体里。”

“…你这样说怎么感觉像是不愿意帮我清理干净似的。”陈立农故意曲解，掩盖自己听得耳朵尖都发红的害羞事实。为什么不管是冷着脸的范丞丞还是突然变回傻里傻气的福西西他都无力抵抗啊。陈立农低头，却忍不住眉梢眼里都是笑。

也是，这样多好，我是你的Alpha，你也是我的Alpha。

标记不一定要靠信息素，靠爱也可以。

 

 

END

 

这么长的车而且是第一次ABO看完真的不表扬我一下吗QUQ！


End file.
